


The Ruins of L'manberg

by highlyeros



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, I got bored, lmanberg, lmanberg is gone, mention of smp people, wrote this after the 6th so some things changed (ie community house)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyeros/pseuds/highlyeros
Summary: I got boredTwo siblings discover the ruins of a broken nation, years after its destruction.(Written after the 6th, so if they make changes to the smp they aren't mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	The Ruins of L'manberg

**Author's Note:**

> hallo, enjoy  
> also not everything is map accurate, i had two maps pulled up but still,,, things can be...off

“Eli, we shouldn't be this far from home.”  
“Please relax, you're lucky I even brought you on this.”  
Siblings Eli and Clemy sweated and panted as they ventured through the dark woods. “What are we even looking for?” Clemy asked, glancing around.  
Luckily it wasn't getting dark, but the oak trees shielded the ground from sunlight. “You’ll see when you get there, I’m sure we are close.” was the response Clemy got. “And before you worry,” Eli lifted his fingerless gloved hand showing tiny blue knives, “I’m marking our way.” and then proceeding to stab a tree in example. He puts the knives in his jacket pocket when Clemys worried glance catches his eye. Eli turned completely toward Clemy and put a hand on their shoulder. “Clemy, it's a cool thing that you'll only probably see once. Just lighten up, I promise nothing bad will happen.” Clemy pushed red hair out of their eyes and nodded, confidence gained.  
The two walked over a hill to end up in a random cleared area in the forest. Clemy turns to Eli, confused. Eli grins, “We are close.” In the small clearing random blocks are placed, along with a hole or two. Eli pulls a map out and looks around the area before pointing south. Clemy trails and they see another hill, this one dark and plague looking. “This must be it.” Eli laughs and runs over the hill. Running close behind, butterflies fill Clemys stomach and she looks over the hill. In front of the siblings is a nether portal, still lit, purple dust floating. “A portal.” Clemy says. Eli stuffs his map in his jacket pocket, looking at his sister. “So so much more than that.” Eli grins and grabs Clemys hands pulling her around the portal. Around the portal stairs go down to a vine covered bridge over a lake that leads to a seemingly mini waterfall. Eli laughs and runs down the stairs, Clemy in tow. Eli runs across the bridge letting Clemy go as he reaches the wood planks.  
Other bridges connect to the waterfall, going in different directions. In the distance a castle stands, half destroyed, a rainbow flag half tattered flowing in the wind. Clemy frowns but follows Eli. “What was this?” Clemy asks, standing by Elis' side as he stares at the waterfall. “A building. An old building. Blown up.” Said Eli as he reaches out to touch the water with his bare finger tips. It was cold, moving fast pace, fish flopping and swimming around. He retracts his hand, sighing before pulling his map out again. “Around here, we need to see the good stuff.” Eli leads Clemy on a safe path around the blown up building. Clemy notices a few crafting tables in the water tower, once again confused. The wood path leads them deeper into the land. A soft bell rings and they both turn toward a white building, surprisingly not covered in vines. From implications, it's a church, sadly abandoned. The bell continues as the two pass it, and as they pass houses, stores and other seemingly randomly placed buildings. Over water the bridge grew and soon rounded up a hill.  
Clemy was still in shock and confusion wondering how Eli even heard about this. “Eli. I don't understand.” Eli shrugged, the map being once again stuffed in his pocket. “There's nothing to understand. Some things just shouldn't have been made.” Clemys hand trails the railing, which is covered with graffiti and words. “T + T were here!” was etched in on the wood and Clemy ran her hand over it as to find a meaning, to discover who they are. Or were. “Catch up Clem.” called Eli from the stop of the hill. Clem jogged up the stairs and looked out over the land. “Woah.” She gasped.  
A view of the land stood over the cliff, a small bench perched just at the right area. To the right was a dirt hut, obviously old with its green top. The wooden door was half open, a sign on the dirt above the door. “Where are the people? Why is there a random city in the forest?” Clemy asked her face obviously in distress. Eli noticed her tone, turning. “Clem. I said nothing bad will happen. You won't get hurt, you just need to trust me. I will explain later. I want to show you the big finale.” The words did little to soothe Clemy, her stomach still tensing up. This area gave her anxiety, yet she had no clue why. “Hm.” Eli scoffed. Clem walked behind him to see what he was looking at. In front of the door of the dirt hut were little gifts, balloons, left almost like a memorial. Even a small wooden statue of a grinning boy holding discs, his arm thrust in the air layed, unharmed with the other offerings. The notes were encased in plastic, many saying “thank you” or “you were my hero”. A single picture of a few people in revolutionary outfits, smiling and hugging each other lay on top of some of the cards, extremely noticeable compared to the other trinkets. Clemy leaned down and touched the picture tracing the edges. “Who were they?” she asked, almost in a trance. “Dreamers who couldn't let go.” Eli answered, turning away. “You don't like them?” Clemy assumed, joining Elis' side as he walked on the path to the right of the house, which led through a mountain. “I liked them at the start. But at the end…” he trailed off. Clem looked at him, confused once again. “Look we are almost there, just wait.” Eli said. The path descended, the mountain end being its starting point. Ruins could be seen in the distance, and nature had obviously taken back the land, trees breaking the path as they passed brown houses. Rounding the corner the true ruins were revealed.  
Holes, bigger anything the siblings have ever seen, lava and water, and seemingly the only peace, lanterns in the air. “Explain.” Clemy almost begged, the pit in her stomach growing. “Clem, welcome to ‘The Ruins of L’manberg’.” Eli grinned, spreading his arms over the destruction. “L’manberg?” were the only words she could say as she looked back at the country. “Once a small set of people fighting for independence, now one of the most forgotten countries. It's barely on the oldest maps. It's legendary. Grandpa used to read us the story before bed. And sing us their anthem. I’m surprised you didn't piece it together in the picture.” Eli said, putting his hands on his hips and he surveyed the ruins. Clemy thought for a second, also looking at the once was land. A flag waved in the wind, not as tattered as the rainbow one. “The flag does look familiar.” She said out loud. “And on the railing, there was a engraving saying ‘T + T’.” Clemy continued. “Tommy and Tubbo. They were best friends.” Eli sucked in some air. Clemy looked over at Eli, curious. He looked...peaceful. Her brother was always causing something, but here...something about the sight maybe calmed him down. “Eli?” Clemy asked, almost worried for him. “Let's move.” He replied, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Clemy followed Eli, as usual and reached a overlooking spot. “It's so beautifully broken.” Clemy observed. Eli, nodded reaching into his bag, pulling out a big book and a blanket. “And now we read.” They sat on the old blanket, dirty with age looking out over the disaster that was L’manberg. Eli opened the brown book, the golden writing labeled “The story of L’manberg”, with no author to be found other than a single small “k”.  
“Page one.” Eli started. “In a land, deep in the woods, long ago appeared a traveler. A traveler with a mission, with passion and heart with the name known to everyone. A simple man, driven with fire.” Clemy leaned in, feeling childish. “His story and L’manberg’s starts with drugs.” Clemy laughed. Eli smiled, and with proud words, continued “And would end with betrayal, death and destruction. This is the story of Wilbur Soot.”


End file.
